Being Eriol
by Mornings Light
Summary: Eriol's satirical account of the events surrounding the transformation of Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.


Tomoeda town, Japan. Home. Well, that's what it should be to me. Except I moved to England when I was very young.  
And now I have returned, with a very important purpose.

I was woken by the gleam of the sun from the oversized window. It was still very strange to wake up in a large, empty  
home but I was getting used to it. I saw a pile of neatly folded clothes. Nakuru, my companion, must have dropped them  
off. Time to get ready for school.

I stiffly walked into the dining room where Spinel, my other companion, and Nakuru were already sitting deep in  
conversation. They froze when they saw me. And then burst into laughter.

"Looking... good... Eriol," Nakuru managed to say in between laughter.

I just ignored them as I began to prepare my tea. Yes, they had every right to laugh. You see, my school uniform  
consisted of a white sailor top and short shorts. This was the summer uniform at Tomoeda Elementary. Back in England,  
the winter uniform was the summer uniform. And shorts hadn't been part of the school uniform since 1979. This was  
one of the many things I knew I had to endure to accomplish my purpose.

As I made my way to school I realised what an idyllic place Tomoeda was. There was a perfect line of cherry blossom  
trees (always suspiciously in bloom, might I add), perfect square houses, and friendly people. People smiled at you. All  
the time.

Finally I made my way to school. The school teacher was a tall, athletic looking guy who looked like he should have been  
in some Hollister commercial. His name was Mr. Terada, or Terada-Sensei (that is how you address teachers here in  
Japan. You would know if you have ever seen the Karate Kid).

"Pleased to meet you, I am Hiiragizawa Eriol," I said to everyone in my nice-guy voice.

Everyone greeted me kindly and were all excited to get to know me. I didn't expect that, so I guess it felt kind of good.  
Everyone was so welcoming. Well, nearly everyone. Syaoran Li, the boy I was seated next to in class, was glaring at me all  
through class. It was pretty obvious, as the day progressed, that he had a crush on someone (I don't understand how  
anybody hadn't noticed).

That someone was Sakura. I knew all about her. Where she lived, who her family was, how she spent most of her day.  
Don't get me wrong, I'm not some sort of creepy stalker. I just have her best interests at heart. She will soon know that of  
course.

My first day went by quite uneventfully. I was kept busy by stalking Sakura. I had to introduce myself to her pretty soon so  
I could remain close to her. It turned out she had a best friend called Tomoyo Daidouji, the daughter of a successful toy  
company. I didn't think it was possible to be paler than me but Tomoyo proved me wrong. She had a few other friends  
who I didn't really care for (but had to pretend to, to keep up the nice guy act).

So yes, that is how my first school day went. But I didn't come here to go to school, I came here for a greater purpose. To  
cause strange and mysterious occurances to happen to Sakura. It sounds evil and yes, it is a bit evil I admit, but I have to  
do what I have to do in order to make her a strong Cardcaptor.

* * *

In my first task for Sakura I kept it quite simple. The constant sunny weather was getting on my nerves and I yearned for

a bit of rainy England so I caused a sudden downpour of rain to take place. Naturally, this sent all of Tomoeda into a  
frenzy.

Sakura dealt with this pretty well and managed to tame the rain in the end. I realised two things in all of this. One was  
that Sakura wore some pretty ridiculous outfits. Her best friend Tomoyo makes these costumes and video tapes her  
captures and pretty much dotes on her every move (not healthy for a twelve year old, in my opinion). And the second  
thing was that these kids were allowed out whenever they wanted without parental supervision.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that, in the midst of this, on my second day at school I gave Sakura these pretty pink  
flowers I had picked on the way. Girls are so easily impressed with little gestures like these. Trust me, I know. And it was  
handy that Syaoran was there to witness it. He couldn't stop glaring at me, secretly wishing that he could pluck up the  
courage to do something smooth like that.

Now I am planning for the next opportunity to screw over Sakura's life.


End file.
